


おとな

by ju_ri_1101



Category: mariusyo, matsushimaso
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ju_ri_1101/pseuds/ju_ri_1101





	おとな

《おとな》マリ聡 玥殿  


瑪麗總覺得自己那裡不一樣了。

「吶吶～吶吶～聰醬聽我說～～」或許以過大的身型實在不合適這個動作了，可是瑪麗還是躺在樂屋的沙發上，把頭靠在松島的大腿上，撒嬌般的聲線想要獲得對方的注意，然而松島此時只顧著跟佐藤跟菊池打鬧著。  
「勝利～把那個還給我，啊別給──風磨君！！」

一如既往的Sexy Zone樂屋日常，中島坐在鏡前面忙著補妝，髮根都是汗的努力地和汗水比快速地將妝畫上去；菊池一邊鬧著年下二人中途佐藤加入，歡快的樂屋是吵吵鬧鬧都是團員們大聲笑著的聲音。

「吶吶～聰醬～～～」瑪麗不死心地又喚了幾聲，著急的語調卻並未引起松島的注視，松島焦急要將東西搶回來時甚至站了起來，忘記瑪麗正靠著自己，將瑪麗給摔下去了。

「啊──聰醬好過份！」瑪麗帶點生氣地說，一邊揉著自己剛剛被撞的地方。  
「啊啊瑪麗抱歉抱歉，一時著急忘了你靠著我，抱歉抱歉」松島馬上反應過來，伸手想要察看瑪麗被撞的地方，卻瑪麗避開了。

於是手便靜止在半空中，悻悻然地抽回去。

「沒事了啦！我去買點飲料」瑪麗側側首避開松島的關切，決心不望看松島有點兒受傷的眼神，從桌上拿起了錢包便想推門往外走。

「瑪麗替我多買枝水！」顯然啥也沒發現的中島如是喊道。  
「我要可樂！」  
「橘子汁好了謝謝！」

跟著一起喊道的團員們，誰也沒注意到松島此時寂寞的神情。

門被打開後瑪麗回頭看了松島一眼，彼此想說點什麼可是瑪麗只是抿抿嘴步出樂屋，什麼也沒有留下。

松島只是低頭看了看自己那隻終究沒碰到瑪麗的手，歪歪頭，對於自己此時內心的悸動和錯愕有點理解不能了。

瑪麗……

不知不覺間長得很高呢──

這本應是好幾年前便發現的事實。

「……。」演唱會後，不曉得為什麼大家都集中在中島的房間玩撲克，中島好幾次說想睡了但大伙兒彷彿沒聽見的一樣情緒高漲，漸漸中島也只能由著他們去，自己坐在旁邊間中參戰，間中休息一下打打嗑睡。  
「聰累了嗎？」首先注意到松島坐在一邊快睡著的樣子是佐藤，他問道。  
「嗯……好累哦，我還是先回去睡了……」既然佐藤問了，那麼現在回去也不至於太別扭吧？松島這樣想著，站了起來，「瑪麗呢？要一起回去嗎？」

回頭看看同房的瑪麗，可是他卻和菊池玩得興高彩烈。

「啊風磨君你這樣太壞了──我再坐一會兒才回去，聰醬先回去吧」瑪麗說著，松島點點頭便獨自回房間休息。

想睡的感覺已經到了極限，松島習慣性地關上酒店房間上了門鎖，倒頭便在床上呼呼大睡。

等到大伙兒都散了的時候，瑪麗想要推開他和松島的房間時，才發現松島上了鎖。

「誒──」

手裡正想要按下門鈴讓松島給他打開門，可是正剛要按下去的時候卻又止住了。

噗通、噗通──

不如試試──

不再在同一間房間睡吧？

「風磨君～～讓我進去睡！！！」帶點毅然的轉了身，瑪麗敲響了菊池房間的門，菊池不情不願地收留了他，面對菊池的提問，瑪麗只是簡單地說「聰醬睡了不想吵醒他」地推搪過去，菊池覺得哪裡不一樣了，可是也沒在意，睡意正濃便讓瑪麗睡在旁邊的床上，自己也睡死過去。

第二天早上，當松島發現身邊的瑪麗不見了的時候還著急地滿房間找了好一會兒，直至想要找菊池幫忙的時候，卻發現瑪麗好端端地睡得愉快，才沒好氣地回到自己房間。

「真是的──都什麼啊……」不太滿意瑪麗居然跑去跟菊池一起睡，松島收拾行李的時候有點粗暴，直接將衣服扔進箱子裡，有別於平常好好地疊起來的樣子，偏偏瑪麗忙著將私物從浴室搬到桌子上弄乾，根本沒留意到松島的一反常態。

接下來的地方公演時，經理人如常到樂屋點人數及分配房間，松島卻打斷了經理人的說話。

「…那麼房間依舊是年上三人各人一間，松島和瑪麗……」  
「啊等等。」

面對經理人報告式的發言，團員都沒太注意聆聽，直至松島首先打破了沉默。

「嗯？」  
「瑪麗也18歲了，這次可以讓我們一人一間房間麼？」

松島說得斬釘截鐵，雙眸中透著不憤的反抗，中島、菊池和佐藤無言地交換著眼神，彼此都不太理解松島的要求。

「誒──為什麼？」瑪麗率直地反問道，松島只是鼓鼓臉頰。  
「瑪麗也18歲了，大概分開可能比較好吧？獨立啦獨立──」  
「但之前不是一起睡的嗎？」  
「之前歸之前，現在歸現在」  
「誒──聰醬太殘忍了……」  
「那有、那有──！」  
「可是……」

一天一次的吵架式拌嘴眼見快要開始，經理人清清喉嚨，讓大伙兒又重新將注意力放在自己身上。

「下一次的酒店房間都訂好了，要嘛再下一個地方場吧，我給你們都分開訂房間，可以嗎？」

「麻煩了。」  
「誒──聰醬好絕情……」

松島堅定不移的眼神讓人出奇，年上三人沒說話，處於青春期的男孩們只能放手讓事情慢慢發展。

一直太過靠近，意外地能看見的事情很少呢。

「瑪麗我洗好了，輪到你了哦」松島剛從浴室出來，一邊用毛巾擦著自己的頭髮，一邊說。

明明，一切都是如昨天一樣充滿默契。

「嗯──」連續的演唱會讓瑪麗體力上消耗極大，躺在床上便可以睡著一樣，瑪麗迷迷糊糊地回應著。  
「瑪麗～」松島看見瑪麗沒有起來的打算，又叫了一聲。

「瑪麗──啊、」

不死心的走到瑪麗的床邊，松島想要將瑪麗拉起床趕著浴室洗澡去，可是腳下仍舊帶濕的在拖鞋裡滑了一跤，一下子便湊到瑪麗的跟前。

瑪麗那白晢、帶混血感的臉龐像是放大了好幾倍，一直笑著像天使一樣的嘴唇正在距離自己不足幾厘米的地方，長長的眼睫毛發出輕微的顫動著。

噗通──噗通、

瑪麗彷彿感應到什麼似地，驀然張開了眼睛，發現松島正在自己相當靠近的距離盯著自己看。

「嗚啊──」下意識彈起來，兩人都嚇了一大跳，松島馬上站直，將視線別開。

瑪麗坐了起來，心跳極快，然而不知道為何。

「那個、那個我滑了一跤……」松島支吾地解釋著，瑪麗點點頭，便轉身下床找換洗的衣服去。  
「那麼、我去洗澡了」  
「嗯」

走進浴室看著偌大的浴室鏡，仍然帶著松島洗澡後餘下的水蒸氣，朦朧不清的帶著曖昧感，瑪麗感覺到人生第一次心跳不已到底是什麼。

然而為什麼？

松島的臉龐是那麼地接近，就像是自己不再認識如當初天真的少年，帶著水蒸氣的感覺，帶著迷離的感覺，帶著……色氣。

一種瑪麗從小至大未曾想過的詞彙。

色氣……？

深呼吸一下，瑪麗甩甩頭強迫自己不能再想，脫下衣服轉身走向浴缸準備洗澡。

總覺得、

開始明白為什麼松島不想再與自己一起同一間房間了。

也許，是真的需要分開了。

瑪麗被自己這種古怪又突如其來的想法給嚇倒，想將它從腦海中甩開卻只能一直往更深入思考，洗澡的過程到底有沒有確實地好好洗過了像沒有記憶一樣，等到瑪麗從浴室走出來的時候，松島已經在床上睡著了。

瑪麗看著松島依舊靜謐的睡姿，首次覺得自己有點惡劣。

他……

可是自己最好的朋友啊。

瑪麗努力不發出聲響，完成整個護膚程序後也爬上了床，悄悄地關了燈準備睡去。

正在努力地想思緒理清的瑪麗，自然沒聽見此刻松島仍然在心跳不止的噗通聲。

直至關上了燈，松島才敢張開眼睛，睡意全沒。

臉頰還帶點發燙。

『我們，好像徹底變成了大人呢……？』


End file.
